I'm Proud of You, Son
by Ambrlyn Witch in Training
Summary: The Final chapter. We finally discover what Goku got out of that old box so long ago, and what he was doing with it...
1. Prologue

I'm Proud Of You, Son   
Ambyrln, Witch in Training  
  
Disclaimer: All right, as if it's not obvious enough, I don't own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfics, I'd just change the show.   
  
A/N: Well, not much to say. My first fanfic. This story is set in the days before the Cell Games, the Cell Games itself, and 7 years after the defeat of Cell, right before Gohan enrolls in school. It's gonna get sad later, so when the later chapters upload, keep a box of Kleenex nearby. Well, that's the effect I'm looking for anyways. (I am not responsible for the creation of Kleenex)  
' blah blah words go here' means thoughts.   
********* means separating what Goku sees in his dream.  
~~~~~~~~~ means time has gone by.  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Whaddaya say, son? Go out there and win this one for me, okay? Then we can all go home."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"He's losing!"  
"Don't you even care? Goku, if you don't do something right now, Gohan is gonna die!"   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Take care of your mother for me, okay? You did good Gohan. I'm proud of you."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open. He opened the curtain around his bed and peered out. He could hear his son snoring lightly in the bed across from him. 'Good, he's still sleeping. I'll get some early training in before he wakes up.'  
Goku walked out into the endless white expanse that was the Room of Spirit and Time. As he began to punch and kick at the imaginary beasts in the air, he couldn't help but wonder about his dream. 'That was strange. Was it a glimpse of the future? It looked so real. But if it's a glimpse of the future, then that means I . . .' Goku refused to finish the thought as his eyes widened with understanding.   
To keep his mind off the dismal thoughts that were trying to engulf his sanity, Goku concentrated his energy. "Ka.........me............ha............me.........." As a bright blue ball of energy gathered about his hands, his sleeping son awoke. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
"What? Daddy?" Gohan asked as he sleepily sat up and stretched his sore muscles. He could feel his father training outside. Gohan ran out into the storm just in time to see his father's attack shatter the ice directly in front of him. "Daddy! Watch out! The ice!" Goku's feet were trapped in ice. Gohan's eyes got wider as he watched the ice freeze its way up Goku's body. Suddenly, when Goku was completely covered, there was a bright flash of light. "Wow! That's awesome!" Super Saiyan Goku stood in front of his son, no trace of ice anywhere.   
"Hey son! How come you're up so early?" Goku asked as he powered back down.   
"Your yelling woke me up, father."   
Goku assumed a fighting stance. "Oh yeah?" He asked as a smirk spread across his features.  
"Yeah." Gohan got ready to fight as well, also sporting a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. (If Gohan wasn't the accursed spawn of Kakarot, that is)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The training progressed a little further each day, with Gohan becoming just as strong as his father. This did not go unnoticed by Goku. Each day, when the two warriors drug their beaten and bruised bodies into bed, Goku smiled to himself. 'That's my son. I sure am proud of you Gohan.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Finally, it was the last day of their year together in the Room of Spirit and Time. Everyone atop Kame's tower were eagerly awaiting the final minutes of the two's 24 hours to be up. As they all watched the doorway, they saw a pair of small boots. A step later, a bigger pair came into view. Finally, Goku and Gohan emerged from the shadows. Trunks filled them in on the Cell Games as they ate poor Mr. Popo out of house and home.  
"Well, let's go Gohan," Goku said, walking toward his son.  
"All right, Dad. I'm ready. Goodbye, everyone. See you at the tournament," Gohan called as Goku transported them to Kamesennin's island.   
"Chi Chi? Are you here, hon?" Goku yelled from the shore.   
"Goku, is that you?" a voice called from the window. Chi Chi appeared on the roof and promptly jumped off into her husband's arms. Goku twirled his wife around, then kissed her.  
"I really missed you Chi Chi. Let's go home." Gohan grabbed his father's arm, and a second later, they were standing in the kitchen.  
That night, Goku sat awake in bed. Chi Chi had long since fallen asleep, but Goku could not. After a few more minutes of laying in bed, he silently crept downstairs. He left a note on the table, grabbed something out of an old box, and flew from the house. 'I'm sorry if I'm going to worry you for being gone when you wake up Chi Chi, but I must do this. Please try to forgive me.'  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I'll try to make the future parts a lot longer, but this is just a prologue, so you people will have to wait for a longer chapter next time. Anyway, please review! I really need the feedback!! 


	2. Capsule Corp.

I'm Proud of You, Son  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
Chapter One: Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
ChiChi awoke feeling slightly colder than usual. At first, she thought Goku had just stolen her blanket, so she reached over to take it from him. ChiChi gasped as she realized there was no Goku in bed. "Goku? Where are you?" she asked, a little nervously. When no answer came, she tore down the stairs to see if the impossible had happened and Goku cooked for himself. When ChiChi got to the table, she saw a note:  
  
  
Dear ChiChi,  
Sorry if I scared you this morning.   
I went out to clear my mind and fish.   
I promise I'll be home by lunch, okay?  
Love you,  
Goku  
  
  
  
'Oh, poor Goku. He must be upset about Cell,' ChiChi thought. 'Hmmm, I wonder if Gohan went with him. Gohan! Oh no, he'll miss his studies! Goku, you'd better not have taken our son!'  
At that precise moment, Gohan was awakened by ChiChi earsplitting scream. "GOOOOOOHAAAAAAN!! GET UP!! YOU HAVE TO STUDY!!!"  
"Aw, c'mon Mom, can't I skip it? I have to train to sane the world!" Gohan mumbled as he crept into the kitchen.  
"NO YOU MAY NOT, MISTER!!! NOW GET STARTED!! AND DON'T BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST; WE'RE EATING IN 20 MINUTES!!"  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Elsewhere^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
Goku was flying towards Capsule Corp. He could have used Instant Transmission, but he didn't want to end up near Vegeta if he was in a bad mood. (Which is every morning) He slowly descended onto the lawn and knocked on the door. Mrs. Briefs opened the door.  
"Oh, hi Goku. Would you like some tea, a pastry, doughnut, waffle, truffle, coffee, soda, bread, toast, cheese, pancake, brownie, cake, scone, flan, cupcake, muffin, biscuit, rice, stir fry, steak, lemon, lime, fruitcake, Jello, pudding, pie, mint, chocolate, nutbread, nuts, chicken, Pork, the other white meat, onion, Ramen, soup, stew, or maybe just a lollipop?"  
"Gee, that sounds good, Mrs. Briefs. I'll take it all."  
After Goku finished his breakfast, he wandered off in search of Bulma. It wasn't too long before he found her in her lab. "Bulma? Do you have a minute?" he asked.  
"Sure. What do you need, Goku?" Bulma asked.  
Goku held out the object he'd brought from his house. "I was just wondering," he said, "if you could upgrade this for me."  
Bulma took it from him and inspected it. "Well sure I could, but do you mind if I ask why?"  
"Oh, I wanted to surprise Gohan for his birthday, that's all. It's his; I thought he might like if it were updated."  
"Sure; it'll be done in about three hours," Bulma replied. "You can just spar with Vegeta in the gravity room until I'm finished."  
"Thanks, Bulma. I really owe you one for this," Goku replied as he raced out the door to fight the all-powerful irritable Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so the longer chapter idea isn't quite working out. ^-^ Oh well. I could really use some feedback on this one!! So far I've only gotten one review, which reminds me. Thank you, ChichiX, for that wonderful review. (my first and only) 


	3. Oh, Starry Night

I'm Proud of you, Son  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm SO SICK of all these stupid disclaimers!! They're SO UNORIGINAL!!! So, I have come up with something else. Without further ado, here's my disclaimer:  
  
I don't own it  
Sound the gong  
And ring the bell!  
  
I don't own it  
Try to sue me  
Go to HFIL!  
  
I don't own it  
This sentence is  
Tried and true!  
  
I don't own it  
So enjoy the fic  
I wrote for you!  
  
  
A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews; they're a great help!! I need more, though, as I only have 6 right now. Well, anyway, here it goes. I'll try not to break anything. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Preparation  
  
  
  
Goku didn't arrive at his house until late that night. His clothes were torn, and he had so many cuts and scrapes it would make the mailman that delivers to the creepy old people with pitbulls proud. He winced as soon as he saw his wife, already knowing what was coming.   
"GOKU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND NOW YOU JUST DECIDE TO BARGE IN HERE AND ALMOST GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!" Goku couldn't decide which was more red; ChiChi's face or the Jell-O she made for dessert. "GOKU!!! YOU'RE DROOLING ON THE FLOOR!!!" ChiChi gave an exasperated sigh as she shoved her husband out the door. "Just get cleaned up!"  
As Goku walked outside, he turned his gaze to the sky and singled out a star. Goku smiled as he remembered one of the last nights with his grandpa Gohan . . . . .  
  
  
  
**************************Flashback**************************************  
  
  
"Now remember Goku, some day I won't be here."  
"Sure you will, Grandpa. You're the strongest guy in the world; you'll never go away."  
Gohan smiled at the child's innocence. "That is true, child. Come outside with me, I want to show you something." The two walked out of the small shrine they called home and out into the night. Gohan pointed to the sky. "Look there, boy. What do you see?"  
Goku looked a bit confused. "Just stars, Grandpa. Why?"  
"When I look up there," Gohan's voice turned softer, "I see someone I loved who's not with me in body anymore."   
The small boy looked up at his grandfather in bewilderment. "You mean there's people up there? Don't you think we should help them down?"  
Gohan's laugh filled the night air. "No no silly. Those people have died. It's their souls that are looking down on us now. They watch over us, and, when we need help the most, they are there. You don't really see them," Gohan added, knowing what Goku's question would be. "You just know they are there."  
"How?"  
Gohan's smile turned rueful. "It's a feeling you get inside of you. Kind of like when you snuggle a blanket, or when the summer breeze caresses your cheek. Those are the souls of the past, who live on only in our hearts."  
Goku's eyes were wide as he gazed upon the stars in a new light. Grandfather and grandchild slept under the stars that night. Goku waved to the people in the stars right before he fell asleep.   
  
  
*****************************End Flashback********************************  
  
  
  
Goku picked out a star. In all of the vastness of the stars, he had always been able to locate this particular star. It appeared in the sky the night after his grandpa Gohan died.   
Goku smiled. He waved at his grandpa as he said, "Looks like you were right, Grandpa. Don't worry; you won't be alone for much longer. I'll be home soon, I promise."   
With that, Goku walked off to clean himself up.  
  
  
A/N: I know, it was a short chapter and it took too long to get out. However, I happen to think it's cute, so all you flamers, BRING IT ON!!!! ^_^0 Heheh, never mind that. I get a little crazy sometimes, but I swear that medicine the doctor gave me is the devil!!!!! Anyway, please review!!! Love y'alls and destroy the mimes, tools of Satan! *Hercule walks on stage* "Hi folks! I Mr. Satan, the slack-jawed yokel!" 


	4. Happy Birthday Gohan!

I'm Proud of you, Son  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training   
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm sick, so I don't have to be creative. I don't own DBZ. However, I do own a washing machine and a duck.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the grass was growing back, birds were chirping, not a single thing broke the tranquillity of morning...  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"   
...or not.  
"Goku, that's the third table this week! Now, I can't take this anymore. Go...fishing or something. Just stay out of the house until tonight! And you, Gohan," ChiChi was on a rampage again. "You will clean this mess and do your studies."  
"But Mom, I wanna go fishing with Dad."  
"ABSOLUTLEY NOT, MISTER!!! YOU WILL STAY HERE WITH ME YOU WILL DO YOUR STUDIES!!!!"  
"Yes, Mom."  
Goku silently crept out of the house. 'Man,' he thought, 'I can't believe ChiChi's being so mean to Gohan...and on his birthday even! I thought she'd be little nicer to him, since this is our last...' Goku shook his head. 'What am I thinking? She doesn't know about that, and I'm not going to say anything. ChiChi has a great sense of direction; let's hope she still has it in a week.'   
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Hours later, Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were laying peacefully in the grass. No one really knew why, but ChiChi had let Gohan out of the house shortly after Goku left.   
"You know Dad, I have faith in you. We're going to beat Cell; I'm sure of it." Gohan had turned his obsidian eyes toward his father.   
Goku had to fight the urge to cry. He forced a smile as he thought, 'No son, not "us", just you. Not me. Only. You.' When he was sure he could talk without his voice wavering he replied, "Oh? And why is that Gohan?"  
Gohan smiled. "Because my dad is the strongest in the world. Nobody can touch him." The boy's eyelids drooped. "He'll always be the strongest. My dad is going to..."  
Krillin smiled. "Well, he certainly has faith in his father. You suppose we'll get to meet him someday, Goku?"  
Goku picked up his son and started for home. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? I'll bet his dad is a great guy." The two friends laughed all the way home.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
That night, friends and family enjoyed themselves, forgetting for the moment the troubles that awaited them. Many laughs were shared, and many memories captured on film for all time. Gohan blew his cake all over the guests, Goku had so many bowls in front of him no one could tell it was him in one picture, and Krillin had his head shined. (compliments of Gohan's new shoe cleaning kit ChiChi got him "for nice occasions") Even Piccolo and Vegeta were laughing at each other's stupid birthday hats.   
Perhaps the most important gift Gohan received turned out to be a gift to the entire earth. ChiChi announced to everyone that she would allow her boy to be a fighter.  
"You are a responsible person, Gohan," ChiChi was saying. "However, if you neglect your studies, or if you use your power inappropriately, I shall be forced to revoke your fighting privileges. Understand?"  
"Yes Mom. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!" Gohan was beaming with joy. Goku, however, had his doubts.  
'Why should she do that? She doesn't know about what's going to happen, does she? Oh Kami, please, if she does know, put her back into the blissful ignorance that you once gifted me with.'   
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
The rest of the week passed by too quickly. ChiChi began to worry about her baby boy. Gohan began to worry about his father, who would occasionally peer behind his shoulder and smile. On the final day before the Cell Games, Goku flew out of the house at daybreak and didn't come back until almost 5:00 PM. When asked of his whereabouts, Goku simply flashed his trademark Son Family Grin and put his hand behind his head.   
And so, the Earth's Special Forces each went to their respective bedrooms that night, praying for the best while expecting the worst, only one knowing that his prayers would not be answered. Everyone tried to make the most out of the few hours they had left of peace.   
And, all too soon, the day finally came. The Cell Games would begin today.  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha! You don't know what's going to happen and I do!! Well, some of you may have guessed. If you have guessed what is going to happen, or what Goku was up to, I'd like to hear what you think it is. Please don't put your predictions on your review; we wouldn't want to spoil it for all the other kiddies. (you are reviewing, aren't you?) However, you may email them to me. My email is little_ryoko@dbzmail.com Let me know if you want me to tell you if you were right. ^-^ Peace out! 


	5. The Day Hath Come

I'm Proud of you, Son  
  
  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! If you want a witty disclaimer, refer to a previous chapter, in which a song is given.   
  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It takes forever for me to get up a new chapter. I'm not very good at posting new chapters, but I had semester tests last week, so it isn't my fault. Well, don't want to delay you any longer: On to the show!  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Day Hath Come  
  
  
  
The day had finally come. The day for which the entire earth had prepared. For once, the Z Fighters weren't alone in their fears. All around the world, people were gathering together, praying to their gods that this wouldn't be their last day together. Even the cold ChiChi, who was married to the strongest man alive, had her fear of Cell. She stood with her husband and only son, tears threatening to envelop her eyes.  
"Now, Goku," she said, addressing her husband, " I want you to promise me Gohan won't fight. Promise me he'll come back alive, Goku!"  
Goku looked down on his wife. 'Oh, Kami,' he thought,'She really doesn't have any idea. I know she's asking about Gohan only so she won't have to ask about both of us. Kami, please help my wife get through the next year.' "ChiChi, you'll just have to trust me. I promise Gohan will come home safely, okay?" The only reason ChiChi didn't notice the sadness in his voice was because she was too scared to be very perceptive.  
Nevertheless, she gae her biggest smile possible. "All right, Goku," she said, wiping away a stray tear, "I believe in both of you. But does Gohan have to go? Can't he stay here? Aren't you strong enough?"  
Goku wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her. "ChiChi, Gohan will come back. He'll be just as healthy as he is now. I promise it on my life." To himself, he added, 'But after today, that won't mean much.'   
ChiChi said her goodbyes to both of them, and Gohan and Goku took to the air. About one mile away, however, Goku stopped. "Gohan?"  
Gohan looked quisically at his father. "Yeah, Dad?"  
"Go ahead without me, okay? I need to say something to your mother."  
"Uh...okay. Sure thing, Dad."  
Goku flew back to his mountainside home. When he reached the door, he silently opened the door and walked inside. When he got to the kitchen, Goku wordlessly wrapped his arms around his wife, causing her to drop the pan of food she was preparing.  
ChiChi turned around to see who was behind her. "Goku! I thought you'd left! Where's Gohan? Why are you still here? What in the world are you..."  
"Shhh..ChiChi, please, just listen to me," Goku whispered. He'd put his finger over ChiChi's lips to silence the frantic woman. "I sent Gohan ahead; I'll catch up to him in a few minutes. Now, I don't want you to say anything; just listen to what I have to say, okay?"  
ChiChi nodded wordlessly. "Good," Goku said,"now, listen very carefully. I was somehow gifted with psychic power while in the Room of Spirit and Time. After today, Son Goku will cease to exist. No, don't say anything. I know I'm going to die today, but I also know that I'll be the only one to die. (A/N:Don't even tell me about how Mirai dies; I mean for a substantial amount of time) you have to be strong for Gohan, ChiChi. I love you with all of my heart, and I promise on that love that Gohan will survive this day."  
"But Goku," ChiChi exclaimed, "I don't want just Gohan! I want you, too! Why can't you just be careful?"  
Goku smiled, although it was nothing like the typical Son family grin. ChiChi's heart almost tore in half when she had to see that sad smile cross Goku's features. "ChiChi, I can't just not die. When I go, as I know I will, it will be to save Gohan, Krillin, you, the whole planet. So please, don't feel sad for me, okay?"  
ChiChi slowly nodded, but protested nonetheless. "Goku! How am I not supposed to feel sad? What about all that's bound to go wrong? I don't want to lose you!"  
Goku's smile slowly turned genuine. "Then," he said, tilting her chin up so she would look at him, " Just remember me. I'll make it easy; this can be your first memory."  
Goku slowly leaned down to kiss his wife, the last kiss he knew he's experience for a very long time. Then, he stepped back and put two fingers to his forehead. "Goodbye, Son ChiChi. Remember that I will always love you and watch over you."   
And, with those words, ChiChi watched her husband disapear, knowing full well that this would be the last time she heard them.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, that took forever! But at least it got out, right? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story! Compliments, Contructive Critisim, or just plain Criticism are accepted. Look for a new story to be coming out soon!! 


	6. What Makes a Hero

I'm Proud of you, Son  
  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. All I own is a frying pan (traded the washing machine) and a duck.   
  
  
A/N:Well, it is once again time to set my nose to the grindstone and put out another chapter of a story that only one person consistently reviews. (Props to Saiyan Serpent) Well, I do it for me, not to be well loved, so I guess it's worth it.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: What Makes a Hero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day had come. The fighters had arrived. Hercule and company already attempted to beat Cell. It was now time for Goku to step into the ring.  
"Come on Dad! Beat him for the Earth!"  
"Yeah Goku!"  
Cell smirked as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Well, now that the circus clowns have quit trying to fight, I finally get a real opponent."  
Goku took the same position as Cell. "Oh don't worry, you'll have a worthy opponent."  
The two tytans of power took to the air, beginning one of Earth's most epic battles ever to be witnessed by man. After a devastating kamehameha, Cell's power (along with his body at one point) had been cut in half. However, so had Goku's.   
"So, are you ready to give up yet, Goku?" Cell sneered. "You know you can't beat me. The Earth wants a real hero. And they get a Saiyan with a head wound. Why not just give it up?"  
Goku looked up at Cell, his ebony eyes revealing he knew more than he let on. "You're right; I can't beat you. And the Earth does deserve..a true hero. So, Cell, do you think you could take on one more opponent?"  
Cell laughed. "And which of these pitiful fighters do you have in mind? Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta? Oh please, they don't stand a chance!"   
"No Cell. The one you must fight is much stronger than they are," Goku said as he flew to the cliff the Z Warriors were standing on, "he just doesn't know it yet. That person is you, son." Goku had knelt down to Gohan's level in time to see his eyes bug out.  
"Me? But Dad, why me? You're a lot stronger than I am. You just need to quit holding back!" Gohan stammered.  
Goku smiled softly at his son. "Gohan, I was fighting Cell with all of my power. You only think I was holding back because you compared it to the power you feel inside of you. So why don't you go out there and win this one for me? Then we can all go home."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Gohan and Cell had been fighting for quite some time. It looked as though Gohan had it in the bag, until Cell made copies of himself, sending them to attack the Z Warriors. Gohan snapped. He had ascended to the next level. Try as he might, Cell could not gain the upperhand.  
"Why don't any of my punches hit you? I am the perfect warrior! I am flawless!!!" Cell powered up his body until it was 2 times its normal size. However, though he may have gained strength, Gohan was too fast for him.   
After a series of attacks, Cell was on the ground, a spit-out 18 laying in front of him. As Cell detransformed from Perfect stage, his rage built. Through all the anger, he developed a plan.  
Cell smiled grotesquely as he puffed his body up in size. "I will destroy this whole planet if I can't beat you!!!" Gohan and the others stared on in horrified amazement, nobody with any idea of how to stop this terrible foe. Well, maybe not noboby...  
Goku's normally happy face suddenly had an expression of determined strategy. Trunks, who had stopped observing Cell when he felt Goku's ki change, was now staring at the warrior, trying to percieve the plan he knew Goku was formulating. Suddenly, it hit him. Goku had learned that Intsant Transmission so many years ago in space...  
"Goku, I know what you're going to do!" Trunks yelled suddenly. "Listen to me! You can't do it! We can't wish you back! Think of Gohan! He needs a father, and if you..."  
Goku cut him off. "I am thinking of Gohan, Trunks. That's why I'm doing this. I know Gohan needs a father, and that's why I have to go. What kind of a father would I be if I watched him, along with the rest of us, die? Trust me on this one, okay Trunks?"  
Before Trunks could put in his protest, Goku teleported down to the battlefield. Gohan was on the ground when Goku arrived and put his hand on Cell. "Gohan, my son," Goku smiled at him, "I want you to know that I love you. Take care of your mother for me, okay? And I want you to remember something. No matter what you do, I'll always love you and watch over you. I'm proud of you, son." And those were the last words of the great hero we have all come to know as Son Goku, who gave his life for his son.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Short A/N: In this version, Cell dies w/o coming back and shooting Trunks in the heart, blah blah blah...Well, you get the idea)  
  
  
  
It was a cool autumn morning. Gohan was going to get married to the girl of his dreams tomorrow. ChiChi was making him stay at home for one last night before she gave him away. It was going to be a sad, yet happy, day for Gohan, especially since ChiChi handed him a dusty, old package from the basement.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Cliffhanger time! Well, now that I've resumed my writing, (not to mention actually remembering I WAS an author) there should be one more chapter to this story, and then you can look out for a new, already almost finished, B/V story. (I know, I know, they're overdone, but bear wit me, k?) With that, I shall bid you all farewell. Please, please, please review! I'll give each reviewer a DBZ doll of their choice! 


	7. The Final Goodbye

I'm Proud of you, Son  
  
Ambrlyn, Witch in Training  
  
~**~**~ means a switch of scenes in the tape.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Big surprise here, everybody, but I still don't own Dragonball Z. Darn.  
  
A/N: Well, here it is! Finally, for your enjoyment, the very last chapter of I'm Proud of you, Son. I hope you've enjoyed my first story, even if not many of you reviewed...anyway, I enjoyed writing this, so look out for more by me soon!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Final Goodbye  
  
  
  
"Here, Gohan, this is for you." Chichi handed her son a dusty box wrapped with gold paper on it. "I found it in the basement a few years ago; a note on it had instructions to give this to you today."  
Gohan blew the dust off of the box. "What is it?"  
"I don't really know, but the handwriting on the note was Goku's."   
Just then, Goten burst into the room. "Gohan, what's that? Is it from our dad?"  
"It must be, but I don't understand how it could've gotten down there. Maybe it was sent from Heaven?" Gohan, now quite puzzled, sat down on the couch and opened the gift. Its contents were revealed to be a VCR tape with a note:  
  
  
Gohan,  
Please watch this before your wedding tomorrow. I have a few things I want to tell you, and this was the only way without breaking the laws of death.  
  
Love you always,  
Goku  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Son family were all seated in the living room. Gohan put the tape in the VCR and hit PLAY.  
  
  
The scene being depicted was of a ten-year old Gohan playing in the yard. Chichi was putting the laundry out on the clothesline while trying to stop Iccarus from eating it (the laundry). A chuckle is heard from the cameraman, who everyone instantly recognizes as Goku.  
~**~**~  
  
Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan are eating breakfast, the camera now hidden (you can tell it's being hidden by a leaf obstructing the edge of the view) in a plant. Chichi can be heard telling the boys to slow down. Goku laughs, reaches for a glass, and accidentally shatters it. A frying pan is seen, and Goku runs out the door, leaving Gohan to laugh and eat his father's breakfast.  
~**~**~  
  
A few more family scenes are shown, including Gohan's birthday. Everyone is shown laughing together and eating supper. Unfortunately, the film has to stop halfway through the party, as the lens was suddenly covered with cake.   
~**~**~  
  
Goku is now alone. He appears to be sitting in a cave, though enough sunlight shines that the picture is clear. "Hello, everyone. I hope my loss hasn't been too hard on all of you. I know I am going to die in less than a week, but please, none of you blame yourselves; it had to be this way.  
I want you to know that I love you, Gohan, and I want to thank you for being a wonderful brother to Goten, because I know I can't be his father. The residents of Otherworld have been watching you, as well as the Great Saiyaman *wink*, along with me. They love you now almost as much as I do. I am very proud of my family, and especially you, Gohan. You have my blessing, as well as my prayers. Tomorrow, I want you to know that I'll be there, no matter what. Even if you can't see me, you'll know I'm there."   
Goku gave a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, or I'll never leave this spot. There is so much I want to tell you, but there will never be enough time for it all. My last words to you at the Cell Games will be my last words now. Gohan, my son, I want you to know that I love you. Take care of your mother for me, okay? And I want you to remember something. No matter what you do, I'll always love you and watch over you. I'm proud of you, son."  
The camera clicked, and the screen went black. The members of the Son family were completely silent, filled with both wonder and tears. Finally, Chichi spoke. "I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this. It should be our little miracle. The others *sniff* don't need to be more choked up than they already will be at your wedding."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day, the most powerful fighters in the world all gathered in a church just outside South City. The ceremony was proceeding as planned, and Gohan was just putting Videl's ring on her finger, when every Z warrior's ears suddenly pricked. A familiar ki, flickering in and out too quickly to trace, was filling the church. As Gohan turned around and looked skyward, Videl's hand still in his, a feather floated to the ground in front of him. All present bowed their heads as a whisper was heard.   
"I'm proud of you, son."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~The End~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. My very first story, completely finished. I hope you all review; it may sound a little corny, but I put a lot of work into it. I'm into summer now, with more free time, so if I actually have any fans out there, future works should be pumping out a little faster than this one was. (I should hope so; I started this around Thanksgiving!) I would welcome any ideas for stories people have that don't want to bother putting them into stories. Til next time everyone! ~-^ 


End file.
